Wonderful
by Kristyn The Kid
Summary: Most teenagers have to deal with relationship drama and bad grades and. Catalina Torres is not most teenagers.


**So, I quit the sequel to 'Is Forever Enough?' and started the trequel. Oh well. This is going to be a lot better.**

**Yes, this entire fic is based around Catalina and her life in Florida. Callie and Arizona will be in it but I'm just telling you right now that it's not their fic so if you're looking for loads of Callizona scenes, look elsewhere.**

**Yep, this is rated M. Why? Well, if you've ever talked to high school kids, you'd know why. Teenagers have bad mouths. It happens. If you're easily offended by naughty words or you're, you know, ten years old, don't read it.**

**I promise that this will be a very interesting story as a whole. A lot's going to happen so just stick with it. Oh, and there's gonna be a lot of hockey talk (if you think back to the sequel, you know Catalina plays hockey). I don't expect you to be a hockey buff so I will explain every hockey term of situation so you're not lost. If anything, you will learn a lot about hockey when you finish this fic.**

**Uh, I think that's it for my intro here. Catalina centric, rated M and hockey. I think that's all I got. Oh, the title of this one isn't a question like the last two. That's because this is a different sort of fic than the last two. Different fic, different title. But like the sequel, the title is a song and the lyrics kind of fit. And that's all I got. So. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and happy New Year (:**

* * *

The plane landed in Tampa Bay at 11:35 in the morning. I was itching to get out of my seat. Needles was in his cage, rested on my lap. I was staring out the window, counting down the seconds until I could get my feet on solid ground. I wasn't afraid of flying. I just hated it. When the stewardess came by and told us that we could leave, I didn't waste a single second.

As soon as my feet hit the floor of the terminal, I started getting shoved by people bigger than me. It turns out everyone wanted to get off the plane as much as I did. I did my best to shield Needles from the bodies smashing into us. I finally made my way through the masses of angry, over-heated passengers and saw ahead to a clearing by baggage claim. Three familiar faces were waiting for me. I raised my free hand to wave to them but someone behind me shoved into me, sending me flying forward into the arms of one of the familiar faces. I looked up.

"Thanks you." I said, struggling to my feet and placing Needles's cage on the tile floor beside my feet. I smiled when I saw that it was Seth who had caught me.

"Welcome back to the Sunshine State, clumsy." Seth said pulling me into a hug.

I had met Seth Meyers when I was thirteen years old. We were on the same Pee Wee hockey team. I had actually had a bit of a crush on him when we first met (and my sources say that the feeling was mutual). We ended up getting along pretty perfectly and he'd been one of my closest friends ever since then. Seth was probably the most loyal and protective person I'd ever met in my entire life. He didn't allow anyone to say an unkind word to me without getting into their face. He didn't seem to think that I could look after myself but I found it flattering that he was always willing to jump to my defense no matter what.

Seth was taller than me, about 5'5 or 5'6 but was somewhat on the thin side. His hair was dark brown and ran past his eyebrows in the front and to the middle of his neck in the back. He had a pretty simple wardrobe. He always wore jeans and either a band t-shirt or a t-shirt from one of our hockey competitions. He always said that he didn't like much else.

I turned my attention the boy on Seth's right. He was the biggest of the three, standing a few inches above Seth but towering over me.

"What, no hug from you, Nikolai?" I asked, looking up to him. Nikolai reluctantly wrapped his right arm around me when Seth shoved him.

"Whatever," He mumbed.

To call Nikolai Kovalev a 'ladies man' would be an understatement. Even to call him a 'player' wouldn't be accurate. His nickname on the football team was 'pimp' for a reason. Nikolai wasn't exactly the nicest guy in the world and he wasn't exactly my favorite person to hang out with. He was Seth's friend, probably his best guy friend. Nikolai was a muscular Russian kid, originally from New Jersey. He moved to Tampa Bay when we were all in 9th grade. He was a bit of a jerk, very sarcastic and never held back on what he wanted to say.

One of Nikolai's better traits, however, was his looks. He didn't get girls based on his charm. He was a big kid, about 5'9 or 5'10 and 155lbs of muscle. He had played football since he was a little kid and now that he was a star varsity player, spent almost all his free time lifting or working out so he could be the biggest and strongest. He was tan with dark eyes and darker hair that he usually spiked (but on that particular day at the airport, his hair was down). I always joked that if Nikolai wasn't Nikolai, I'd think he was hot. But instead, he was just a tall, chiseled, kind of annoying guy who hung around with Seth thus spending a lot of time around me as well (and, to make matters worse, he was a New Jersey Devils fan).

I took a step back from Nikolai and peered around him. The smallest boy of the group was almost completely hidden behind Nikolai's big body.

"I see you back there, Davey." I called to him. He leaned to the side.

"Sorry," He said. "Nikolai steps in front of me and I get completely eclipsed." I laughed and moved closer to Davey, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

"I haven't seen you in so long," I said to him. "Your hair got longer."

"Same to you," He replied. "You got taller."

"Don't humor me, boy."

I met David Anthony Jones III the day I was born. He was four months old at the time. He was at every one of my birthday parties. He spent every Christmas with me. He went trick-or-treating with me every year. He went on every family vacation with me. Basically, for sixteen years, wherever I went, Davey went with me.

My father, Carlos Torres, and Davey's father, David Jones II, met when they were teenagers. By their twenties, they had built an auto-trade business that had brought them hundreds of thousands of dollars. By their thirties, they were millionaires. Apparently the millionaire-bond is much stronger than blood and both of our fathers had been virtually inseparable since. Every single holiday since the day I was born had been spent with the Jones family. People ask me all the time about my father's business. I honestly don't know much about it. He buys cars, he sells cars, he has like fifteen in our driveway and for my sixteenth birthday, he gave me a Mercedes. However you make millions of dollars doing that, he and Davey's father did it. I didn't ask many questions.

"Hey Needles!" Davey yelled, ripping the turtle cage from the ground and holding it to his face. "Did you miss me?"

Davey was different from the other two boys in the sense that he was just a genuinely kind person all the time. Don't get me wrong; Seth was a nice guy (Nikolai was jerk) but Davey was different. He cared about everyone and everything all the time. He was always smiling. He always had something nice to say. Everyone liked him.

Davey was only about an inch taller than I was. He was pretty thin but looked to have a little more muscle than Seth. His hair was straight and flipped up at the end and while it used to always be golden blonde, as he got older, it grew in darker.

Davey was known around school for being the nice guy. The girls chased after him and the guys liked to hang out with him. He basically got along with everyone. Except Nikolai. They were polar opposites. Like I said before, Nikolai was a player. Davey attracted lots of girls but always was on the poor end of the break-up. He got his heart broken a lot. Something about his sweet nature caused girls to take advantage of him.

"No, the turtle didn't miss you," Nikolai scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"No, he definitely did." Davey cooed.

"So who drove you lads here?" I asked once we had gathered all my bags. Seth was carrying three, Davey had one, Nikolai had my guitar case and I had Needles.

"Gina did." Davey answered.

"Oh, so that's why Nikolai's here." I joked, getting laughs from both Seth and Davey but not from Nikolai. He had been crushing on my sister since the day he met her. When we got outside, my sister was parked right out front, leaning against her black Hummer and texting like always. She looked up from her phone when we walked close enough to block her sun.

"Oh, hey, Mini." My sister said, tucking her phone into her very tight jeans pocket. She had been calling me 'Mini' since I could remember though I was never quite sure why. She pulled me into a hug tight enough to cut off my oxygen and kissed my forehead. "How was Seattle?"

"Uneventful." I lied.

Regina Annalise Torres was nine years older than me. She was the type of girl who walked into a room and turned heads. She was tall, standing at 5'7 which made her taller than both me and Callie. She was tan, darker than me and my oldest sister. She was curvy but in-shape and busty (you could tell that much because Nikolai had been literally staring at my sister's chest and drooling until Seth punched him in the ribs). Gina, who was sometimes called by her full first name depending on who was speaking to her, was a female version of Nikolai in the sense that she was a bit of a player and wasn't big on relationships. Gina was a little on the violent side towards me but she always just said it was 'tough-love' and that usually I deserved it anyway.

Gina truly was a beautiful girl so I wasn't surprised that every guy who ever met her instantly fell for her. She had the capability of being a truly nice person. She, of course, generally tends to shy away from that option, though. She was sarcastic, slightly judgmental and possibly just a little crazy. Oh, and spoiled. Spoiled was the big one. She believed she was untouchable because of the money our family had. Whatever she didn't use her looks to get, she used her money to get. She seemed to think she was a tad better than most people because she got whatever she wanted.

Despite her flaws, and the fact that she scared me, she was still my sister. We didn't have an extremely close bond because of the age difference. She had always been much closer with Callie, before our family sort of, you know, disowned her. I was always sort of excluded from anything they were doing since I was so much younger which was partially why I had become so close with Davey.

Before heading back to our house, Gina dropped off Seth and Nikolai at their houses. Davey and Gina helped me carry my bags inside (actually, Gina only carried the turtle cage). I wasn't sure quite how I felt about being home but I didn't have time to decide since my mother ambushed me when I took a step inside.

"Catalina!" She yelled, hugging me so tightly that I dropped my bags.

"Hi mom," I said, muffled because she was pushing my head into her shoulder pretty hard.

"Oh, Catalina, I've missed you," She said, still trying to suffocate me. "I never realized how much we talked until you weren't here. I love your sister but the girl isn't much for conversation." She released her grip and I looked over at Gina who was too busy texting to hear my mother.

"Understandable." I agreed.

"I made lunch," My mother said. "Why don't you and Davey bring your bags up to your room and then we can eat."

We managed to get all the bags to my room in one trip which saved us some time. There were very few things about Florida that I truly missed. My bedroom was one of those few things. I had a lot of posters up on my walls, most of them being the many Tampa Bay Lightning posters that I had collected over the years. I had an uncharacteristically clean bedroom and everything was organized. My television was fixed on the wall parallel to my bed. On my desk was my laptop and Needles's cage. In the corner near the window, I had a rack for all my hockey sticks.

There was one slight detail about my bedroom that I took issue with; I had to share a wall with Gina. Don't ask me why this is. We moved into the house (Davey referred to it as 'the mansion' seeing as it was the biggest house on the block) when I was four. It was right after Callie left for college. One of the big selling points of the mansion was the fact that three bedrooms had bathrooms attached. Apparently the fact that both my room _and_ Gina's room had a bathroom had something to do with why they had to be side-by-side. I love my sister and all but she tends to have a lot of male friends over. And even if we're a rich family in a really expensive house, our walls are very thin. I don't sleep much.

Davey and I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mother had lunch waiting. I hopped up on the counter.

"So where's dad?" I asked.

"He's taking Raffi for a walk." My mother answered. "He'll be back soon." When I was six, my dad bought me a Boxer puppy. Davey and I named him Raphael (yes, after the Ninja Turtle) but three syllables is kind of long for a dog's name so we shortened it to Raffi. Raffi was a huge dog now, probably weighing more than I did, and my dad had taken a shine to him considering he was the only other male in the house.

"So, how was Seattle, Catalina?" My mother asked suddenly.

"Uh," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich. "It was uneventful."

"Oh, really?" I wasn't sure if she believed me but I didn't feel like getting into it. Davey, who I had texted throughout the duration of my trip and knew all the details, didn't say anything. "So, uh, how's your sister?" I was almost shocked by my mother's question but before I could answer it, the door flew open. My father entered the kitchen holding onto Raffi's leash.

"Raffi almost ate a squirrel." My father said, leaning down to unhook Raffi's collar. "I think we need to feed him more often." When he stood up, he looked to me on the counter. "Oh, Catalina, you're home." He approached the counter and hugged me. "How was your trip, mija?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"It was-"

"Uneventful." Davey interrupted.

"Yeah, what he said."

"Oh, well, okay then." He said. "I'm going to go up to my office." Raffi followed close behind him as he went to leave the room. Before he walked out the door, he looked over his shoulder. "It's good to have you home, mija."

"Thanks dad." I called.

My vacation in Seattle had been a long one and I had only left myself one extra day of summer vacation to be spent at home. And the day after I returned home was the last day of summer. The last day of summer vacation was usually a very depressing day for kids and teenagers everywhere. I personally didn't care that much just for the fact that since I had spent the summer out of state and didn't get to see any of my friends. And on the last day of vacation, I was with Seth, Davey and Nikolai in my basement.

Our basement was somewhat of a second home, completely finished and furnished. It was generally where I was banished if I was annoying my parents but I tended to hang out there anyway. The whole rich kid thing had its perks and there was a lot of crap in our basement to prove that. A nice TV, a couple of game systems, my drum set, a pool table and a fridge made it more desirable than my own room as well as a hangout spot for all my lazy ass friends who didn't want to do anything but sit around and eat other people's food. And I was cool with that.

But on this particular day, I was sprawled across the couch trying to watch television. My friends had other plans. Davey and Seth were both looking in the fridge for something to eat. They found that there was only one strawberry Pop Tart left and apparently they just both _had_ to have it. I suggested they share it. Nikolai suggested they wrestle for it. Guess which suggestion they chose.

I had managed to ignore it for a while until the two hungry morons crashed into the couch. I sat up and looked over the top of the couch to see that Seth had Davey in a headlock. Nikolai was crouching, trying to get a good view to call a winner. From what I could see, it looked like Seth was legitimately trying to kill Davey.

"Dude, Seth." I called. "Let go of his neck right now."

"Not happening," Seth grunted. "I'm going to win. He's going to tap out."

"Never," Davey managed to choke out.

"Tap out, man." Nikolai said.

"Tap out." Seth demanded.

"He's turning blue." I said to Seth. "Could you please let him go now?"

"Tap out!" Nikolai yelled. Davey reached out his left hand and tapped the carpet twice. Seth released his grip and fell backwards. Davey fell forward. "Winner! Seth Meyers!" Nikolai lifted up Seth's right arm.

"You three are absolutely retarded." I said shaking my head. Davey was still laying on the ground coughing.

"Yeah, but I won." Seth answered, reaching up and grabbing the Pop Tart from the table to his left.

"You almost just killed your friend over a Pop Tart, jackass." I said, turning my attention to the blonde, crumpled heap that was still on the floor. "Are you okay, Davey?" He gave a thumbs up. I shot Nikolai a look. "You just had to suggest wrestling."

"Wrestling's fun." Nikolai persisted.

"Davey's desperately trying to breathe again. You're telling me that's fun?" Nikolai extended a hand to Davey and pulled him to his feet, then patted him on the back.

"It is fun." He stated. "I don't expect you to enjoy it. You're a chick." One thing that pissed me off about Nikolai was that no matter what it was, if he or any of the other boys said something that I disagreed with, I didn't understand 'because I was a chick'.

Davey finally caught his breath and plopped on the couch beside me. Seth sat on the armrest and Nikolai threw himself in the recliner near the television.

"Okay, so I really do not feel like going back to school tomorrow." Davey said, kicking his feet up.

"Me neither, bro." Nikolai said. "School sucks."

"School does suck." Seth chimed in. We wouldn't receive our class schedule until homeroom the next morning but all the kids who attended my school (a public high school centered in the up-scale region of Tampa Bay) had gotten their homeroom number in the mail a week or so before.

I decided to kick the boys out when Nikolai and Seth started wrestling over the last can of Pepsi. Plus, I had to get my stuff together for school the next day. It didn't take long though considering all I really had to do was lay out my clothes, put all the crap I needed in my purse and make sure I had enough money in my wallet to buy myself lunch.

After I showered that night, I brought my dirty clothes to the laundry room. I passed by Gina in the hallway.

"Hey, Mini." She said, shoving me from behind so I tripped. "What grade you going into tomorrow?"

"Eleventh." I answered.

"Woah, you're a big kid now." She mocked. "Junior year is where everything starts to happen."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"You'll see." She teased.

"I think you're wrong there, big sis." I said, shaking my head and beginning to walk back towards my bedroom.

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Almost always."

"Well, I'm right about this." She boasted. "Junior year is a pretty big one."

"C'mon Gina," I replied. "I'm about 100% sure that it will be uneventful, just like everything else always is." I laughed slightly as I reentered my bedroom. In my mind, Gina had to be wrong. Generally speaking, my life had the tendency to be pretty boring. So following that logic, junior year would be no different, right?

Wrong.


End file.
